


L'amour est un phare

by SlyKing



Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: La soirée promettait d’être exquise. Pourtant, alors qu’ils regardaient le menu, il se sentit un peu coupable. En se rapprochant d’Ezra, Anthony avait l’impression de commettre une faute, de toucher du doigt une lumière un peu trop éclatante, un peu trop vive, un bonheur qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé.Quelque chose d’autre, également, retenait son enthousiasme. Une forme de tristesse, de douleur, qui le prenait en grippe aux moments les plus inattendus, lorsqu’il passait du temps en compagnie d’Ezra. l ne se l’expliquait pas, mais cela lui faisait peur.-Dans cet Univers Alternatif, Aziraphale et Crowley sont des âmes-sœurs ; ils se réincarnent à différentes époques et finissent toujours par se retrouver.Vous pouvez lire leur 1ère rencontre ici :Tu es mon autreMais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour tout comprendre. ;)N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour, ça me fera très plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	L'amour est un phare

_L’amour n’est point l’amour  
S’il change en trouvant ailleurs le changement,  
Ou s’éloigne en trouvant en l’autre l’éloignement.  
Oh non ! il est un phare au regard immuable  
Fixé sur la tempête et jamais ébranlé !  
\- William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_

En arrivant devant la boutique d’Ezra, Anthony était plein de doutes. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment s’y prendre ; inviter Ezra au restaurant avait été tout un processus. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de franchir le pas et de lui proposer de venir dîner avec lui ce soir, dans un petit endroit simple mais très bien réputé. Au souvenir du sourire d’Ezra, suite à sa proposition, Anthony sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau. Il prit une légère inspiration et regarda son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Il avait coupé ses cheveux récemment afin d’avoir l’air moins négligé et il devait admettre que ça ne lui allait pas trop mal ; pour l’occasion, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire et portait une chemise noire, un jean plus élégant qu'à l’ordinaire, et des chaussures neuves et cirées. Une fois certain que tout allait bien, il posa ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner contenance, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, et poussa la porte encore ouverte de la boutique d’Ezra. La petite clochette retentit et Anthony entendit du bruit à l’étage, puis des pas dans l’escalier de l’arrière boutique. Il n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir apparaître son ami, aussi charmant qu’à l’accoutumé. Le sourire d’Ezra était déjà sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il s’avança avec enthousiasme dans sa direction.

« Bonsoir Anthony ! Quelle ravissante chemise, elle te va parfaitement bien… Oh. Tu as fait couper tes cheveux ? »  
« Tu m’as démasqué ! » dit-il avec un petit sourire qu’il voulait amusé mais qui s’avéra surtout nerveux. 

Ezra s’approcha et passa une main dans les boucles noires et soyeuses d’Anthony qui resta parfaitement immobile de peur de le voir s’éloigner. 

« Ca te va très bien. »  
« M-Mouais. Heu… T’es pas mal non plus. » dit-il précipitamment. 

_Pas mal_ adorable.”  
“Bien sûr.”

Anthony fit une légère grimace pour appuyer sa réprobation mais Ezra semblait enchanté, et c’est tout ce qu’Anthony demandait. 

La soirée promettait d’être exquise. Pourtant, alors qu’ils regardaient le menu, il se sentit un peu coupable. En se rapprochant d’Ezra, Anthony avait l’impression de commettre une faute, de toucher du doigt une lumière un peu trop éclatante, un peu trop vive, un bonheur qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé. Quelque chose d’autre, également, retenait son enthousiasme. Une forme de tristesse, de douleur, qui le prenait en grippe aux moments les plus inattendus lorsqu’il passait du temps en compagnie d’Ezra. Il ne se l’expliquait pas, mais cela lui faisait peur. S’il ajoutait cette réserve à sa vie chaotique, il doutait parfois de ce que cette relation avait à leur offrir à l’un comme à l’autre. Et malgré tout, ils étaient bel et bien assis là, tous les deux, et chaque sourire d’Ezra, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses petites exclamation alors qu’il lui montrait un plat qui lui plaisait dans le menu, donnait à Anthony l’impression de flotter sur un petit nuage dans un monde à part. Ezra l’attendrissait tant qu’il en avait parfois mal au coeur. 

“Tout a l’air délicieux. Que vas-tu prendre ?” lui demanda Ezra en levant le nez de sa carte. Anthony, qui n’avait pas encore réfléchi à la question, lut le menu en diagonal :  
“Le confit d’aubergines.” dit-il au hasard.  
“Hum. Très bon choix ! Je pense prendre la sole meunière avec les pommes de terre et les haricots.”

Anthony hocha la tête. A vrai dire il n’avait pas très faim, il n’avait jamais eu un gros appétit et n’aimait pas particulièrement manger. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui prenaient leurs repas par nécessité mais qui n’étaient pas spécialement ravi de déguster la moindre nourriture, et pour qui un hamburger et un canard laqué s’équivalaient. 

“Enfin je… J’espère que ça ne fait pas trop cher.”

Anthony tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Il avait précisé à Ezra qu’il l’inviterait, pourquoi diable l’aurait-il emmené dans un endroit hors de ses moyens ? Sa vie chaotique ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait rien de côté, et il ne dépensait presque rien, à part pour entretenir sa Bentley. Donnait-il l'impression d'être si misérable ? Il se rembrunit quelque peu mais garda un air détaché, et _cool_. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître son trouble, pas ce soir. Pas pour leur premier vrai rendez-vous.

“Prends ce que tu veux, je ne t’aurais pas invité ici si je n’avais pas eu les moyens de le faire, d’accord ? T’en fais pas pour ça.”

Ezra lui fit un petit sourire contrit et reposa sa carte.

“Bien sûr, excuse-moi, ce n’était pas très poli de ma part.”  
“Pas la peine, pour les excuses.” marmonna Anthony. “J’ai vu leurs desserts sur internet, je pense que tu vas adorer.”  
Le sourire d’Ezra fut comme une caresse sur sa joue.  
“Merci, Anthony.”  
“Tu me diras merci quand tu auras goûté.”  
“Tu as vraiment pris le temps de chercher ce restaurant, n’est-ce pas ?”  
Anthony baissa les yeux sur ses mains.  
“Oui, oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à sortir au restaurant, il fallait bien que je me renseigne.”  
Le rire d’Ezra résonna à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des musiques et Anthony sourit à son tour. Il redressa la tête et lui fit un clin d’œil. 

Jusqu’à présent, Anthony n’avait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour mener une vie stable ; il faisait de son mieux mais savait que malgré ses efforts, il ne serait jamais vraiment posé quelque part, qu’il serait toujours en mouvement. Vivre ses rêves lui paraissait un peu dérisoire, il avait cessé d’en avoir le jour où il était parti de la maison. Il avait connu quelques galères s’était laissé entraîner dans des histoires assez sombres. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de s’y impliquer mais avait fini par avoir un casier judiciaire. C’est seulement après avoir failli aller en prison qu’il avait repris sa vie en main, s’était éloigné de ces personnes néfastes et essayé de faire son trou ailleurs. Il avait, depuis, rencontré d’autres amis mais ne s’était jamais vraiment attaché à eux, mu par diverses craintes. Ezra était le premier avec qui il essayait _vraiment_ de faire un effort. Son aura l’apaisait, et il parvenait même à croire qu’il pourrait faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. D’un autre côté, l’entraîner dans ses problèmes personnels lui paraissait égoïste. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître cette part de lui, ce petit enfant perdu qui cherchait encore son chemin. Était-il vraiment celui dont Ezra avait besoin ? 

Malgré ses sombres pensées, la soirée fut plaisante. Ezra sembla apprécier le repas et parla les trois quart du temps. Anthony avait également remarqué ça, chez son nouvel ami : quand il se sentait bien, il pouvait tenir toute une conversation. Anthony ne s’en plaignait pas, il ne parlait lui-même pas beaucoup ou ne savait généralement pas trop quoi dire, et Ezra avait toujours des anecdotes intéressantes à raconter. Il parlait souvent de son père, de ses livres, et de certaines pièces de théâtre. Anthony avait prévu de l’y emmener pour un prochain rendez-vous. Il voulait le conduire partout où il pourrait sourire de cette manière si particulière, si lumineuse. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Il voulait lui décrocher la lune. 

_Tout ce que voudra cet ange, je le lui offrirai._

L’addition payée, Anthony raccompagna Ezra jusque chez lui. Dans la voiture, le silence s’installa et le trajet se fit presque sans un mot, ce qui mit Anthony extrêmement mal à l’aise. Il eut l’impression soudaine d’avoir tout fait foirer, comme d’habitude. Sans doute aurait-il dû se montrer plus attentif, plus loquace aussi, au cours du repas. Ezra, s’il ne le trouvait pas ennuyant, allait sûrement se dire qu’il se fichait de ses histoires. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. Anthony ne se souvenait pas s’être autant intéressé à quelqu’un, un jour. Personne n’avait jamais occupé chacune de ses pensées non plus. C’était bien ça, le problème. Tout était confus, tout allait _trop vite_. Voilà donc pourquoi Anthony, une fois Ezra reconduit devant sa porte, ne s’attarda pas. Il sentit le regard d’Ezra sur lui, et la gêne qui se prolongea en même temps que le silence.

“Bon, eh bien…” commença Ezra.  
Anthony grommela quelques mots, coupant court à la tentative d’Ezra, et lança un :  
“Ouais. A la prochaine.”  
Avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser Ezra planté devant sa boutique. _Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, putain de merde ? La soirée était super ! Dis-lui bonne nuit. Complimente-le. Dis-lui que tu as hâte de le revoir !_  
Il sentit une main empoigner son bras. D’un geste, Anthony se retourna, troublé de se retrouver face à Ezra et sa mine inquiète.

“Anthony, a-attend ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t’ai mis mal à l’aise durant le dîner ? Quoique j’ai pu dire, ou faire de mal je… J’en suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas…”  
“Non !” s’exclama Anthony dont le visage s’adoucit aussitôt. Il ne supportait pas de voir Ezra se torturer ainsi l’esprit. “Non, tu n’as rien fait, ni dis, quoique ce soit de mal. Au contraire, j’aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, et toutes tes histoires. La soirée était sympa, ne te méprends pas. C’est juste que… Je… C’est juste que je suis pas sûr de… Humpf. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de trucs.” conclut-il.

Il s’attendait à voir Ezra reculer, partir peut-être, mais ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire sans doute un peu triste, un peu blessé, mais un sourire compréhensif. Il se rapprocha légèrement d’Anthony et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ce simple geste suffit à le dérouter et son cœur s’emballa.

“Je comprends, et je ne te demande rien d’autre que ce que tu es prêt à m’offrir. Je serai ravi de te revoir pour prendre un café, ou aller marcher dans le parc pour nourrir les canards. Nous avons tout notre temps, n’est-ce pas ? Je serai honoré si nous pouvions être amis.”

Déboussolé, Anthony posa ses yeux sur Ezra. Il semblait si sincère que sa douceur fut comme un baume à son cœur. Anthony fut pris de la curieuse envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l’étreindre jusqu’à la fin des temps. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste avant de sourire, attendri par l’homme qui lui faisait face. _J’ai vraiment de la chance de l’avoir rencontré._ Prenant son courage à deux mains pour formuler des excuses correctes, il reprit la parole :

“Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te donner une mauvaise impression. Chaque moment passé en ta compagnie est un moment très agréable… C’est juste... J’ai pas l’habitude.”

Anthony lui offrit un petit sourire contrit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce simple contact l’électrisa, et il faillit vraiment, cette fois, le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. De le garder. De le _protéger_. Ezra lui offrit un regard extatique avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, comme s’il profitait pleinement de cet instant pour le garder en mémoire. Il est adorable. _Pourquoi faut-il qu’il soit si adorable ?_

“Merci pour la soirée, Anthony. Elle était exquise. J’aime chaque moment passé en ta compagnie également et je… J’espère qu’on se reverra vite.”  
“Très vite. C’est une promesse.”

Ezra lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de reculer pour retourner à la porte de sa boutique. Anthony le regarda s’éloigner en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Lorsqu’Ezra lui adressa un dernier petit signe du bout des doigts, Anthony répondit d’un hochement de tête. Il l’observa disparaître derrière la porte avant de lâcher un soupir. Finalement, tout s’était bien passé, non ? Ezra comprenait ses craintes. Rien n’était obligé de changer, après tout. Anthony resta debout quelques minutes, face à la librairie, le temps de voir les lumières s’allumer à l’étage, puis il rentra chez lui.

__

_* Deux jours plus tard *_

Depuis deux jours, Ezra s’attelait à faire l’inventaire de la librairie. La liste était longue et compliquée, et, comme il n’avait jamais été très doué avec les ordinateurs, le traitement de texte n’arrangeait pas les choses. Tout lui prenait un temps fou. Mais, au final, ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal ; s’occuper concrètement l’empêchait de penser à Anthony. Anthony qui occupait toutes ses pensées, du matin au soir. Leur dernière rencontre lui avait laissé un sentiment mitigé ; la soirée avait été excellente, et Anthony était de très bonne compagnie, attentif, attentionné, toujours prompt à réagir de quelques commentaires amusants, et ils interagissent déjà comme deux vieux amis. Pourtant, Ezra sentait aussi ses réserves, ses doutes, et avait l’impression de marcher en équilibre sur un fil. Anthony était comme un animal sauvage, un petit chat apeuré qui risquait de s’enfuir à tout moment. Et cette idée le perturbait beaucoup ; et si Anthony, un jour, ne revenait pas ?

Ezra ne le connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps, deux mois n’étaient rien dans une vie toute entière, pourtant sa présence était déjà devenue familière, presque nécessaire. Il se voyait assez régulièrement depuis leur première rencontre, se promenaient, prenaient le thé. Anthony travaillait beaucoup et de manière très irrégulière, ce qui rendait parfois leurs entrevues compliquées, mais ils se débrouillaient toujours pour se voir une fois dans la semaine. 

Ce rendez-vous, au restaurant, avait rendu Ezra extrêmement nerveux. Bien sûr, tout s’était bien passé, mais il craignait de faire un faux pas, de se montrer trop maladroit et de tout gâcher. Durant le repas, pourtant, une forme de calme avait remplacé sa fébrilité. Il était très à l’aise en la présence d’Anthony et avait l’impression qu’il pouvait lui parler d’absolument tout - il regrettait un peu son bavardage incessant, mais cela n’avait pas eu l’air de lui déplaire. 

Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres d’Ezra. Il aurait peut-être dû parler de ce rendez-vous à Anathema, la jeune femme était toujours de conseils avisés mais une part de lui voulait garder cette relation secrète et particulière encore un moment, le temps de voir ce qu’il en résulterait. Ce n’était pas tant le manque de certitude qui poussait Ezra à se taire, mais plutôt une forme de pudeur, l’envie de préserver ce lien si spécial et abrupt qui se forgeait entre eux.

La clochette de la librairie tinta et Ezra grommela quelques paroles dans sa barbe. Il aurait peut-être dû fermer pour la journée. Il s’essuya les mains et épousseta ses vêtements avant de contourner quelques étagères pour faire face au nouveau venu. 

“Salut, Ezra.” 

Aussitôt, le visage d’Ezra s’illumina et les battements frénétiques de son cœur lui firent presque mal. 

“Anthony ! Quelle bonne surprise. Bonjour ! Quel bon vent t’amène ?”  
“Je passais dans le quartier, et j’avais envie de te faire une petite surprise. U-une bonne surprise j’espère… Et… Uh.” il se racla la gorge avant d’enlever ses lunettes et de prendre un air détaché. “C’est bientôt l’heure du thé. Si tu es libre, je connais un endroit sympa.”

Le sourire d’Ezra s’élargit et il s’approcha d’Anthony. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui pour le remercier. Cette visite surprise lui allait droit au cœur et le touchait infiniment, surtout après les doutes qu’Anthony avaient émis l’autre soir. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

“Je vais me laisser tenter ! Je dois juste finir de ranger ces cartons et je serai tout à toi.”  
“Besoin d’aide ?”  
“Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas te demander ça. C’est plutôt salissant.”  
“Allons bon, comme si j’avais peur de me salir. On aura plus vite fini à deux, tu ne crois pas ?”  
“Si tu insistes, mon cher, je ne peux pas dire non.”

Anthony avait déjà retroussé ses manches, prêt à lui donner un coup de main. A deux, ils rangèrent rapidement les vieux livres d’Ezra.

“Le marchand de Venise ? Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce de Shakespeare.”  
“Vraiment ? C’est l’une de ses comédie.”  
“Ah.”

Ezra émit un petit rire avant de lui reprendre le livre des mains et de le ranger à côté des autres.

“Je t’y inviterai un jour, je suis certain que ça te plairait.”  
“Je te crois. Donc, c’était tout ?”  
“Oui, tout est…”

La clochette tinta et les sourcils d’Ezra se froncèrent tant qu’il eut l’air soudain très vieux. Anthony ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire malgré le regard courroucé que son ami lui lança. Ennuyé, le libraire s’avança dans la boutique et prit un air courtois.

“En quoi puis-je vous- Oh ! Ma chère, je ne m’attendais pas à ta visite.”

Anthony s’approcha derrière lui, curieux. La cliente était une jeune femme aux cheveux tirés en arrière et aux lunettes rondes qui rendaient son visage harmonieux. Elle serra Ezra dans ses bras avant de l’embrasser sur les deux joues. 

“Je passais dans le quartier ! Ca fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Oh. Bonjour.” salua-t-elle Anthony. “J’ignorais que tu avais de la visite.”  
“Eh bien… Il s’agit de… D’un… D'un client.” Ezra lança un regard en coin à Anthony qui remit lentement ses lunettes de soleil avant de leur tourner le dos pour regarder les étagères sans les voir. 

Un client. _Ouais._ Anthony ne savait pas qui était cette nana, mais ils semblaient proches. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il était jaloux, mais _qui était-elle_ ? Il attrapa un livre au hasard pour le feuilleter, agacé par cette interruption. Bien sûr Ezra devait avoir des fréquentations. Des amis. C’était un homme charmant, après tout. Anthony était même étonné qu’il ne soit pas en couple. Une minute. L’était-il ? Anthony ne lui avait même pas posé la question, comme si son célibat eût été une évidence. 

“Tu es libre pour aller prendre un café ?”  
“A vrai dire, ma chère, je ne le suis pas. Je suis navré que tu aies dû faire toute cette route jusqu’ici pour essuyer un refus de ma part mais, vois-tu, je dois finir mon inventaire et j’ai ensuite… Oh. Eh bien, deux ou trois choses de prévues, trois fois… Rien.”

“D’accord. Ca ne fait rien, j’aurais dû te prévenir mais tu es si rarement sur ton téléphone… Enfin, bref. Peu importe, j’ai quelques courses à faire ce sera l’occasion. Dis-moi quand tu seras libre !”  
“Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste vérifier…” 

Anthony ne les regardait pas, il se contentait de feuilleter ce fichu livre sans en lire le moindre mot. Il entendit Ezra s’agiter près de son bureau puis revenir près de la jeune femme.

“Lundi prochain, à dix-huit heures trente pour un dîner. Je t’invite, bien sûr.”  
“Parfait, alors c’est un rencard, mon ange !”

Ezra pouffa de rire et la porte de la boutique se referma. Le cœur de Crowley battait la chamade. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il refusait de les laisser l'envahir mais elles étaient nombreuses, et elles faisaient mal. Il referma doucement le livre qu’il tenait entre les mains avant de le ranger sans oser se retourner en direction d’Ezra. 

“Désolé pour …”  
“C’est rien t’inquiète. Bref. J’ai pas trouvé de livre très intéressant à t’acheter, j’suis pas un très bon client.”  
“Oh. Oui, je… J’aurais dû dire autre chose, je m’en rends bien compte. Seulement, c’est…”  
“T’as pas besoin de te justifier.” Anthony ne voulait pas entendre ses explications. Il voulait surtout partir. Au lieu de quoi, il demanda avec nonchalance, les bras croisés. “Une amie à toi ?”  
“Oui. Elle s'appelle Anathema, c’est une très bonne amie.”  
“Elle a l’air sympa. Heu… Bon. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton inventaire. Je repasserai une autre fois.”

Anthony plongea les mains dans ses poches. _Fais comme si de rien n’était._ Il se dirigea vers la porte, le visage impassible, l’air décontracté comme si toute cette situation n’avait pas la moindre importance. 

“Anthony, je…”  
“A plus, _mon ange._ ” il voulait le taquiner, employer le même surnom ridicule qu’Anathema lui avait donné (bon, ok, il était peut-être un peu vexé), mais le surnom lui parut si familier qu’il s’arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le souffle court. 

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence durant lequel seul le bois de la vieille librairie craquait par moment. Ni Anthony ni Ezra ne firent le moindre geste, tous les deux pétrifiés. _Mon ange._ Ce mot résonna en boucle dans l’esprit d’Anthony, l'entrainant dans un tourbillon de désespoir. 

_Mon ange. Respire, mon ange. Pour moi. S'il te plaît ! Respire. Pour l'amour de n'importe qui ! Ne m'abandonne pas._ L'odeur de la fumée. La chaleur des flammes. La peur. L'agonie. Le désespoir. 

“A-Anthony…” Ezra brisa le silence, et sa voix était pleine de larmes. Ce son retourna le cœur d’Anthony qui, empli de remords, se tourna dans sa direction. Les yeux d’Ezra brillaient mais ne débordaient pas. Il prit un air contrit.  
“Excuse-moi.” souffla-t-il. Anthony avait l’impression de lui présenter un paquet d’excuses à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient. Il se mordit la langue. _Tu peux pas réfléchir avant de t’emballer, non ?_ “Je… Je ferais mieux d’y aller.” dit-il faiblement. Il n'en avait plus la moindre envie.

La main d’Ezra se referma sur son bras avant qu’il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, de toute façon. Anthony se figea à nouveau. Il déglutit, submergé par cette même envie : celle de le serrer contre lui pour le _protéger_. Mais le protéger de quoi ? 

“C’est moi qui suis désolé. J’aurais dû te présenter convenablement. Je suis juste… Vois-tu, j’aurais aimé pouvoir… C’est peut-être stupide, mais… J’aurais aimé pouvoir garder ça entre nous encore un petit moment.”  
“Non. Je comprends. Le sentiment est partagé. J’ai pas forcément envie que ça devienne compliqué, et tout ça.” Anthony émit un petit rire et, sous l’air perdu d’Ezra, il posa une main sur son bras, hésitant. Ezra franchit la distance et posa sa tête sur son épaule. “Ngk.”

Anthony fut d’abord incapable de bouger, immobile, le cœur battant. Ils n’avaient jamais été si proches et pourtant cette étreinte paraissait familière, naturelle. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le dos d’Ezra et il se sentit soudain apaisé. C’était un miracle, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? De se sentir si bien, en une fraction de secondes, de se sentir accueilli,, désiré.  
Ils ne dirent pas un mot, durant cet échange silencieux ; comme s’ils reprenaient l’un et l’autre un peu de force, comme s’ils se ressourçaient. Il n’y eut besoin d’aucune parole. Ezra referma ses bras autour d’Anthony et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes ; mais les minutes ne leur paraissaient pas suffisantes. 

“Tu m’as manqué.” murmura finalement Anthony, sans savoir pourquoi.  
“Tu m’as manqué aussi.” lui répondit Ezra. 

Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi.


End file.
